


Sugar Rush

by Deadlihood



Series: Bakers and Bikers [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe- Bikers, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wonho being Wonhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Jooheon will be lucky if the bikers next door don't cause his bakery to implode.





	

Jooheon was face down on his mattress, wrists tied behind him, and his ass in the air when his phone started ringing. Hoseok ignored it, continuing to thrust into him. But Jooheon recognized the ringtone.

“Ah, fuck, Hoseok that’s my mom.” Jooheon moaned when Hoseok slid just a little deeper.

“Do you want me to tell her you’re a little, uh, tied up?” Hoseok cackled at his own joke. The phone stopped ringing, then immediately started ringing again.

“Fuck, raspberries! I gotta pick it up.”

Hoseok sighed, but he undid Jooheon’s wrists and let him bounce off the bed to get his phone.

“Hey Mom.” Jooheon said, wishing he didn’t sound so out of breath. And that he wasn’t so painfully hard. Hoseok was lying back on his bed waiting, twisting the ropes between his fingers. Jooheon had to look away.

“Jooheonnie, where were you?” His mother asked on the other end.

“I just got out of the shower, I didn’t hear the phone ringing.”

“Are you all right? Your throat sounds scratchy, like you’re getting sick.”

Jooheon knew why his throat sounded scratchy: because Hoseok had jammed his dick all the way down it less than half an hour before. “Maybe I’m catching a bug. It’s that time of year.”

“You need to take better care of yourself. Living alone like you are.” His mother huffed. “Anyway, I called to ask about this boyfriend of yours.”

“Hoseok?” The blond man looked up and Jooheon shook his head.

“Yes, Hoseok. You know it’s been four months and your father and I haven’t even met him yet.”

“We’re busy a lot Mom, that’s why we haven’t been able to come to dinner.”

“Well, we’re having family dinner Sunday night, and I expect to see you and this Hoseok character there at 7 sharp. Understood?”

“Understood.” Jooheon would rather swallow his own tongue than agree to this dinner.

“All right lovey. Have some tea with honey in it and make sure you have enough blankets on your bed.”

“I will. Bye mom.” Jooheon hung up and let out a loud groan.

“What’s the matter, cupcake?” Hoseok asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Jooheon came to stand in front of him, letting his boyfriend nuzzle into his stomach.

“My mom is upset that she hasn’t met you yet, and I just got forced into saying we’d have dinner with them on Sunday.”

“Sunday works for me.”

“That’s not the point, Hoseok.”

“Then what is the point?” He paused. “Wait, you aren’t ashamed of me, are you?”

“No! No, I’m not ashamed of you. I just…” He sighed, carding his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. “I don’t want them to be shitty about you. For them to say something mean about you. You’re not exactly who they pictured I’d end up with.”

“So I won’t measure up to their expectations.”

“Their expectations don’t mean anything. I’m the one dating you, not them.” He leaned down to kiss his forehead. “You’re my tattooed, pierced, biker boyfriend and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Thanks, cupcake.” He still didn’t look terribly happy. Jooheon held his wrists out in front of him, the marks from the ropes still visible on his skin.

“We were in the middle of something.” That got him a smile at least. Hoseok pressed a kiss to each of his palms before binding his wrists again with the black rope.

“On your back, baby.” Hoseok helped him get settled back against the pillows, pushing his thighs apart. Both of them had gone soft thanks to the constant mention of Jooheon’s mother, so Hoseok took the time to push his fingers back into Jooheon and torment him a little. By the time Jooheon was thrashing around from the stimulation, Hoseok was ready to go again and they resumed their activities.

After they had finished, they toddled off to Jooheon’s shower, squeezing together as best they could under the showerhead. Hoseok had taken to leaving a lot of clothes at Jooheon’s apartment to make it easier for him to get up and go to work, so he found a pair of pajama pants while Jooheon dried his hair with the towel and dug out clean clothes.

“You take to it so well.” Hoseok commented when he sat crosslegged across from Jooheon on the bed. His fingers delved into the jar of lotion and rubbed them into the rope marks on Jooheon’s wrists.  

“Take to what?” Jooheon winced when he touched a particularly sore spot.

“The ropes. The painplay. I pull out a kink and you’re ready to try it.”

“You haven’t tried anything I wasn’t already interested in. Makes it easier.”

“I just love watching you come apart under me. You’re so beautiful, Jooheon.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t tried taking pictures of me yet.”

“Could I?” Jooheon blinked at him, trying to process exactly what he’d said.

“You want to take pictures during?”

“Nothing really explicit.” He was quick to explain. “Just of your face, and your body.”

“So softcore porn.”

“If you don’t want to, you know I won’t force you.” Hoseok lifted his boyfriend’s hands and pressed a kiss to his fingertips.

“Let me think about it, okay?” Jooheon bumped his forehead against Hoseok’s.

“Take as much time as you need.” He pulled them down into a lying position, holding Jooheon close to him. “So, what should I wear on Sunday?”

“Something that _doesn’t_ show your nipple piercing.”

“Oh, so that white shirt you like so much is off the table.”

“Very much off the table. I’ll choke to death on my food.” God, that white shirt was nice though. Every shape and curve of Hoseok’s body was on display, even though he was still completely covered up.

“I suppose I could take my body harness back from you…” Jooheon flushed bright red at the mention of the harness. It was black leather and crossed over the chest, wrapping around the waist and running up the back. Hoseok had worn it once over a black turtleneck when he came over to the apartment; somehow Jooheon had ended up in it and nothing else while they had sex. There was something to be said about the snug feeling of straps wrapping around one’s torso, banding your skin with leather. Hoseok had let him keep it afterwards.

“Definite no to the body harness.”

“I suppose we’ll have to work on my wardrobe at some point.” Hoseok sighed, playing with a lock of Jooheon’s hair. “Are you tired cupcake?”

“Getting there.” They were training a new hire at the bakery to help them out and they’d been working late nights to get him up to speed.

“Is Jackson anywhere near to being house-trained yet? He’s cutting into our together time pretty significantly.” Jooheon and Hoseok could only really see each other in the early evening, after the bakery closed and before Jooheon’s early bed time.

“I think Hyunwoo is going to take over the training for now. He’s got the most patience for it. I mean, I love Jackson, don’t get me wrong-”

“But the bakery is your baby.”

“Exactly. I want it to run as smoothly as possible and we can’t do that if the smoke detector is going off.”

“Well hopefully Hyunwoo gets him trained soon. How’s Minhyuk, by the way?”

“Fine. His hair is white now, I think he’s trying to make some kind of clean slate statement.” Hyungwon and Minhyuk were on again and off again so often that Jooheon could barely keep track.

“What a mess those two are.”

“Would you expect anything else from them? They’re aliens.”

Hoseok laughed, burying his face in Jooheon’s damp hair. “That they are. I heard Kihyun’s got a new lady in his life though, we’re going to meet her sometime soon.”

“You mean he isn’t actually married to his bar?”

“Not legally, but we’re working on it.” Jooheon’s giggle turned into a yawn. “All right, bed time for you.”

“But I don’t wanna.” He was whining, but he didn’t care.

“You have to be up early. So bed time.” Hoseok pulled the covers up over him, hopping out of bed to turn the lights off. Jooheon burrowed in tight under the blankets, happy to have Hoseok’s extra warmth with him. It was too cold these nights to sleep alone. It was even nicer to have Hoseok’s hands on him, rubbing over his tummy in soft circles, just enough to remind him that he was there. It relaxed him like nothing else.

\--

Jooheon went down to the bakery the next day wrapped in a blanket. It was entirely too cold to be alive, let alone outside. Jackson, who had been coming in early to get a head start on the day’s baking, had already turned the heat on.

“Oh, god bless you.” Jooheon muttered, tossing his blanket on the pile of cushions. “I thought I was going to turn into a Popsicle out there.”

“This place was like a freezer when I came in.” Jackson had a scarf wrapped around his neck so many times it almost covered the lower half of his face. Jooheon knew he was miserable in this kind of weather; he just wasn’t built for it.

“What did you get started on?” Jooheon asked, flicking the oven light on.

“Cranberry scones. I figured Minhyuk would want to do the lemon lavender ones.”

“He’s kind of particular about them, yeah.” Jooheon rolled up his sleeves unhappily, scrubbing his hands and forearms and then setting to rinsing the raspberries. He would have stopped working with them all together if Minhyuk and Hyunwoo didn’t tease him so terribly about it. Now that it was his safe word, he sometimes popped a boner in the middle of the kitchen thinking about them. And when he tried to avoid them, they’d mocked him even worse. So now he was just suffering through it and making Hoseok make it up to him.

Jackson, still blissfully unaware of his sex life, didn’t say anything about the raspberries he was draining. “What do you put in the tarts? Mine never turn out right.”

“Right doesn’t mean exactly like mine. Two people can bake from the same recipe and have them taste entirely different.”

“Well, I want them all to taste the same so we have consistency.” Jackson leaned against the counter, frowning a little. “I mean, you three made this bakery the way that it is by baking the way you do. I don’t want to fuck it up just because I’m the new guy.”

“J, don’t worry about it. I highly doubt anyone is gonna notice the difference.”

He was wrong about that, because he had forgotten Hoseok had been eating his raspberry tarts (the pastry kind) for months straight. When he came in on his lunch break for his sugar craving, Jooheon could watch the confusion cross Hoseok’s face when he took a bite of the tart. He kept chewing, made another face, and then beckoned Jooheon over.

“What’s the matter babe?” Jooheon asked, leaning against his table.

“The tarts taste different.” Hoseok looked so confused it was adorable. “I mean, they’re good still, but they’re different.”

Jooheon wanted to slap him. Thank God Jackson was in the back working with Hyunwoo and not standing at the cash register. “I had Jackson make them this morning.”

“Oh.” Hoseok looked at the half-eaten tart. “Well. I like yours better.”

“Don’t tell him that, okay? He’s been kind of nervous about that kind of thing.”

“I promise I won’t say anything.” He leaned a little closer. “Can you make me one from now on?”

Jooheon laughed, kissing his boyfriend and tasting the raspberries and almond extract on his lips. “I promise, I will make you a special one every day.”

“That’s my boy.” Hoseok grinned, his eyes crinkling up in that way that made Jooheon’s stomach feel like butterflies on roller skates were doing backflips in there.

“Finish your food. I’ll see you at home later?”

“Kihyun wants us to meet his girlfriend tonight. Bring the whole gang, Jackson too.”

“Yes sir.” Hoseok winced, teeth digging into his lip. “What? What’s the matter?”

“Do not call me sir in public unless you want to get bent over that counter.” Hoseok’s voice was low and hoarse.

“Oh. _Oh_. Got it. Okay. Gonna leave now.” He hurried back to the cash register, where Minhyuk was looking mournfully at Hoseok sitting alone.

“Why isn’t Changkyun with him?” Minhyuk asked, still sitting there with his chin propped up on his hand and a glum expression on his face.

“I don’t know. I don’t know why Hyungwon isn’t there either.” Jooheon waited to see how he’d react.

“I don’t _care_ about Hyungwon.” Minhyuk’s nose twitched. “His whereabouts are no business of mine.”

“Mhm. Well, Kihyun wants us to meet his girlfriend, so we’re all supposed to go over to the bar later.” Jooheon set himself to wiping down the counters, leaving Minhyuk to chew over that bit of news. He looked a little green.

They’d work it out, one way or another. They always did. Jooheon wasn’t concerned about the night’s gathering. After the bakery closed, Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, and Jackson went home to clean up before coming back to the bar. Jooheon went up to his apartment and took a shower, not entirely surprised when his bathroom door opened and the shower curtain slid open just a little.

“You know, sometimes I regret getting you that key.” Jooheon teased, turning to rinse his hair.

Hoseok just smirked. “You say that, but you love having me pop up at odd times.”

“I also love you not vomiting off of my landing anymore.” That had been disgusting. Jooheon hadn’t gotten to Hoseok quickly enough on a particularly windy day and he’d thrown up over the landing. It had taken ages for him to stop shaking.

Hoseok had a towel ready for him when he climbed out of his shower, wrapping him up snugly against the cold. Jooheon had turned the heater on as soon as he’d gotten home, and it was still cold. He was happy to have Hoseok clinging close while he was wet and chilly.

Hoseok made himself at home while Jooheon got dressed, flopping on his belly on the bed to play around on his phone. He turned on his selfie camera to take a goofy picture when he noticed what was happening over his shoulder.

Jooheon, in a soft gray sweater, was buckling his body harness around himself, working the straps until they fit snugly. Hoseok swallowed hard, throat suddenly dry. His Jooheonnie was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Jooheon said, fluffing his hair up with his fingers. Hoseok rolled onto his back, staring at the shape of Jooheon’s shoulders, the broadness of them and the way his back tapered to a slim waist and narrow hips. The straps of the harness just highlighted his shape. Hoseok thought he was salivating. When Jooheon looked over his shoulder at him and Hoseok saw his dimpling cheeks, he knew his boyfriend was doing it on purpose.

“You’re just trying to get us kicked out of Kihyun’s bar, aren’t you?” Hoseok said, pressing himself up against Jooheon’s back.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Jooheon smiled brightly, turning in Hoseok’s arms. “I just got dressed to meet his new girlfriend, that’s all.”

“And to get the life fucked out of you when we come back to the apartment.”

“Well, I suppose that would work.” Jooheon looked down, suddenly shy. “I also just kind of like wearing this.”

“Mm, looks like we found a kink for you, cupcake.” Hoseok tilted his chin up to kiss him briefly. “Come on, we have appearances to make.”

When they walked into the bar, they were both taken aback by Kihyun’s hair. It was the same style it had always been, but instead of light brown, now it was unicorn pink. It clashed horribly with his leather jacket. At his side was a small girl, delicate legs balanced precariously on high heels. She was pretty, Jooheon supposed, if a little frail looking.

Then they got close enough to hear her. Hoseok visibly winced at the high pitched squealing coming out of her mouth. Kihyun looked enamored; Changkyun looked about five seconds from strangling her, as did Hyungwon.

“Hey, Jooheon, Hoseok!” Kihyun waved them over to the table. “This my girlfriend, Misuk. Mi, these are two of my good friends.”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Misuk clapped her hands together with glee. Jooheon had to let go of Hoseok’s hand to shake hers, which she noticed immediately. “Oh my God, are you guys together? That’s _so_ cute! I love gay boys.”

Jooheon not-so-subtly elbowed Hoseok so he wouldn’t say anything. He still grimaced when he had to shake her hand. They joined the group at the table. Hoseok sucked down a beer faster than Jooheon could blink.

“If I’m going to keep quiet, then I need it.” He muttered to Jooheon when he looked alarmed.

Things only got worse when Jackson, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk arrived. Jackson was introduced to Kihyun, and Misuk was introduced to the group. The bakery crew all looked equally alarmed at her. She looked like a bubblegum princess, and sounded like she’d inhaled a balloon full of helium. It was disturbing to see her in the biker bar, next to Kihyun. Although with that hair, he kind of matched.

Jooheon surveyed the table, watching the damage unfold around him. Hyunwoo had retreated into himself, looking a little gloomy. Hyungwon was shamelessly flirting with Jackson, who looked like he didn’t know how to escape without being rude and so was stuck with a stranger’s hand on his knee. Minhyuk looked positively murderous. His way of coping with it was practically climbing on top of Changkyun.

Unlike Jackson, who could be too nice for his own good, Changkyun had no problems telling Minhyuk to back off. He had the decency and sensitivity to say it quietly, and then to take Minhyuk to the bar to get him some harder liquor.

Jooheon wanted to shoot himself by the time they’d been there for an hour. Kihyun was laughing obnoxiously at whatever Misuk was saying, Hyungwon was practically on top of Jackson, Minhyuk was drowning himself in strawberry daiquiris while Changkyun watched helplessly, and Hyunwoo had almost completely receded within himself. Jooheon wasn’t surprised when he quietly excused himself and went home. That was definitely something they’d need to deal with the next day. If any of them survived that long.

“Can we go now?” Hoseok whispered.

“I wish.” Jooheon’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. “I feel like we need to stay and referee.”

“They’re grown-ups. They’re going to do whatever they want.”

“At the very least, we need to extricate Jackson. Poor thing didn’t sign up for this.” He leaned over the table, grabbing Jackson’s wrist. “Hey, Jack, come get a drink with me!” Jackson looked like he’d been drowning and Jooheon had just thrown him a life preserver.

“Thanks man.” Jackson said as they headed for the bar.

“No problem. I just needed to get you out of there before Minhyuk started weeping into his daiquiri. He and Hyungwon have been on and off for ages.” Jooheon waved down one of the bartenders, who acknowledged him in the middle of another drink.

“I figured that’s what was going on.” Jackson shook his head. “That dude is persistent.”

“We’re not entirely sure he’s human.”

Jackson let out a bark of a laugh. “I would agree.”

“If you want to bail, I’m sure no one would mind. Hoseok and I are probably going to head out too.”

“Is that what the harness is for?” Jackson snapped one of the leather bands against his chest.

“It’s a fashion statement.”

“Uh huh. Well, I think I will take off with you guys before Minhyuk shoves me in an oven or something.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t blame you for this.” Jackson didn’t look that convinced, but they returned to the table empty handed to say their goodbyes. Kihyun figured it was their early bakery hours, but Misuk immediately started pouting.

“You’re leaving already? But we were just getting to know each other!” She whined. “Fine. But I need kisses!” She forced everyone into a kiss on the cheek before they could leave.

“Are we all in agreement that we hate that chick?” Hoseok asked when they were in the alley.

“Yup. She’s annoying.” Jackson said firmly. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” Jackson and Jooheon hugged goodbye and then he headed off for his car.

Jooheon and Hoseok had barely gotten inside when Hoseok pinned Jooheon up against the wall and kissed him so hard his head spun.

“You look so hot in this.” Hoseok traced the line of the leather bands. “I’m going to buy you another one sometime soon.”

“That’s fine by me.” Jooheon took him into his bedroom and undid the bands just enough that he could wiggle out of his sweater.

“You want to wear it during?” Hoseok asked when he saw him tightening the straps back around himself.

“Yeah.” Jooheon undid his belt, still facing away from Hoseok. “I thought it would look nice in the pictures.”

“Pictures?” Hoseok was confused before he remembered the conversation from the night before. “Jooheon, are you sure you want to? I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“I was thinking about it today after you left the bakery.” Jooheon finally turned to face him. “I mean, I understand why you want pictures. And I kind of want to see what I look like to you during. And I was thinking I’d take some of you, so you can see what you look like.”

“You’re 100% sure about this?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t even bring it up. I just ask that you don’t get anything below the waist, and that you make sure these don’t end up anywhere.”

“I can do that.” Hoseok pulled Jooheon down onto his lap to kiss him. “Thank you for being so open about this.”

“I want to make you happy…sir.”

When Jooheon saw the pictures later, he was amazed at the expressions he made, the way Hoseok could make him feel. And Hoseok was fascinated by his own photographs as well.

“We look like some kind of erotic art installation.” Jooheon said, flicking through the pictures. A lot of them were blurry, as neither of them had really steady hands during sex. Especially not the rough sex they’d just had. Hoseok’s kinks were no joke. There was one photograph of Jooheon in particular that stuck out to him. It was him from the waist up, the leather bands of the body harness straining across his chest as his back arched up. His head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in ecstasy.

“Now you know why I love watching you?” Hoseok kissed his shoulder gently. “You’re incredible.”

“I know.” He grinned cheekily. “So, just make sure these never get seen by anyone else.”

“Of course not. For our eyes only.”   Hoseok pulled Jooheon back into the circle of his arms, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “Joo, you know we only have a few days before we have dinner with your parents.”

“I’m trying not to think about it.”

“Everything is going to be fine, cupcake. I am capable of controlling myself.”

“I know. I’ll stop worrying once we’re there.”

“Okay.” Hoseok kissed him gently just behind his ear. “We should clean up.”

\--

The next morning at the bakery was unbearable. Hyunwoo hadn’t snapped out of whatever mood he’d been in last night and was still uncharacteristically quiet. Minhyuk wouldn’t look at Jackson, Jackson looked very upset. Jooheon wanted to scream just to break the tense silence.

Instead of drawing attention to himself like that, Jooheon excused himself to work behind the register, away from the grave-like silence in the kitchen. Hoseok had texted him and told him he was buried in work and wouldn’t be coming by. Jooheon was surprised to see when Changkyun came alone.

“Hey Jooheon.” Changkyun said when he approached the counter.

“Hey, what can I get for you?” Jooheon started reaching under the counter for the food handling gloves.

“I actually came by to check on Minhyuk.” Changkyun looked kind of embarrassed. “He was really upset last night.”

“He’s still upset.” Jooheon sighed. “Any chance you can talk Hyungwon into not flirting with other people in front of him?”

“Probably not. He’s pretty bull-headed.”

“Wonderful.”

“They’ll work their shit out on their own. Don’t worry about it.”

Jooheon leaned over the counter, lowering his voice. “It’s like a crypt back there right now. Minhyuk won’t even look at Jackson.”

“That bad?” Changkyun whistled low. “Do you know why they broke up this time?”

“Minhyuk didn’t say. Maybe you can get it out of Hyungwon. Otherwise this is going to be the most uncomfortable workplace possible.”

“I think Kihyun’s bar is going to beat that pretty quickly.” Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “One of the guys in our MC is there like every night, he says Misuk is always there and she’s always annoying the bartenders and the waitresses. And Kihyun is so sappy about her he doesn’t stop her.”

“She’s going to kill his business.”

“I don’t think he even sees that. He gets like this sometimes when he’s got a new girlfriend. He gets all moon-eyed for a while and doesn’t think about anything but her, and then he gets a shakedown from the MC and he realizes what he’s doing.”

“Well try to schedule that shakedown sooner rather than later. She’s annoying as fuck.”

“Believe me, we all know. I don’t know what he sees in her.” Changkyun sighed. “Well, I better get back to work. Good luck with your hot messes. I’ll try to take care of mine.”

“Thanks. See you around.”

By the time they closed the bakery for the night, Jooheon wanted to rip his hair out of his head. Hyunwoo wouldn’t tell him what was bothering him, Minhyuk refused to talk about Hyungwon, and Jackson just tried to keep his head down to avoid inciting Minhyuk’s wrath.

Jooheon went straight upstairs from the bakery to make some food and lie down on the couch. It was a rare night when he would spend the evening alone; Hoseok was staying late to work and he wouldn’t make it over before Jooheon had to go to sleep.

He didn’t know how to fix his friends’ relationships. Hyungwon and Minhyuk broke up every week, and Kihyun would be very resistant to any discussion about his new girlfriend. He thanked God that he had Hoseok and not someone totally insane.

His mother probably wasn’t going to think Hoseok wasn’t totally insane. If they were lucky, there wouldn’t be a fight at the dinner table. Just thinking about it gave Jooheon a headache. He finished his dinner and his beer, popped a melatonin, and curled up in his chilly bed. He didn’t like admitting how much he missed Hoseok’s presence. He was just there all the time. It was only until he was gone that Jooheon realized just how much he disliked his absence.

No matter what happened on Sunday, it was always going to be him and Hoseok. He couldn’t imagine living any other way.

\--

Jooheon was glad he was driving or else he would have had to put his head between his knees to avoid throwing up. He’d borrowed Jackson’s car for the evening because there was a rainstorm rolling through the area and Jooheon really didn’t want to get drenched on the back of Hoseok’s motorcycle. In the back seat was a batch of cookies Jooheon had made for his parents and a wrapped gift that Hoseok wouldn’t tell him about.

When he’d picked Hoseok up, Jooheon had been surprised to find out that Hoseok owned a pair of pants without holes in them. He had dressed very well for the occasion: that black turtleneck that Jooheon liked, black pants without any rips, and a pair of nice boots. His blond hair had been carefully styled off his forehead by Hyungwon. If it weren’t for the line of earrings up each ear, the barbell in his eyebrow, and the small tattoo on his hand, Hoseok would have looked like the model boyfriend.

Jooheon had almost put on the body harness, just for a feeling of security, but the lumps of the buckles would have been too noticeable under his blue sweater. He pulled up in front of his parents’ house and put the car in park, turning to Hoseok.

“You know I’ll love you no matter what goes on in there, right?” Jooheon had said it so fast even he didn’t realize what he said until Hoseok looked taken aback.

“You love me?”

Jooheon almost started beating his forehead against the steering wheel. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you go and fucking blurt that out!_

“Jooheon, Jooheon look at me.” Hoseok must have noticed the distress he was in and he caught his hand in his, holding it tightly. “It just took me a little by surprise, that’s all cupcake. I wasn’t expecting you to throw that one out right now.”

“I wasn’t expecting to either.” Jooheon muttered.

“That’s one of the reasons I love you. You can’t filter anything when you get stressed out.”

Jooheon’s head shot up. “You love me too?”

“Of course, dumbass.” Hoseok laughed at Jooheon’s offended face. “All right, how about this one. I love you my sweet little cupcake, the warm cookie of my life?”

“We’re going to have to work on your ways of showing affection.” Jooheon got out of the car and dug the things out of the backseat. Hoseok immediately snatched the gift out of his hand.

“I want to give it to them.” He said as explanation.

“Okay, whatever you want.” Jooheon looped an arm around his waist as they walked up the front path. His mother must have been watching them through the window because she opened the door before they’d even gotten to the front step.

“Come in, you’ll catch your death of cold out there.” She ushered them inside. Once inside the entryway, she got a good look at Hoseok, at the silver glittering in his eyebrow and ears. Jooheon could see the comment rising in her eyes and immediately stepped in.

“I made you and Dad some of the Triple Threat cookies you like so much.” He thrust the box into her hands. “Anyway, Mom, this is Hoseok, my boyfriend. Hoseok, this is my mother.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Lee.” Hoseok said with a big smile on his face. “I have a gift for you and your husband.”

“So many gifts.” Mrs. Lee glanced at her son before accepting the box. “Ooh. Heavy.”

“Do you want me to take it, Mom?” Jooheon asked.

“I’m not old and feeble yet, Jooheon.” She glared at him a little teasingly. “Come on, your father is just about to expire.”

Jooheon’s father, sitting in his recliner reading a book, looked rather surprised to see Hoseok. Next to his baby-faced son, Hoseok looked like everyone’s stereotype of a hardened biker. He didn’t say anything even as his eyebrows made for his hairline. “Nice to meet you, Hoseok.”

“Honey, Hoseok brought us a gift.” Mrs. Lee said, holding up the box. Jooheon wondered if Hyungwon had wrapped it or if Hoseok was that neat and tidy on his own.

“Please, open it.” Hoseok nearly cracked some of Jooheon’s knuckles as Jooheon’s father carefully slit the tape open, removing the wrapping paper neatly, and then getting into the box itself.

There was a lot of packing in the box, but what emerged shocked all three Lees. It was a metal tree, with four birds perched on its branches. Below it on the base were small flowers, the petals etched in carefully.

“It’s to represent your family.” Hoseok said hesitantly, searching their faces for any reaction. The two larger birds were at the top, obviously Jooheon’s parents. The two smaller represented Jooheon and his younger brother.

“Is this what you were making that you stayed late for?” Jooheon murmured, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand gently. Hoseok just nodded.

“You made this?” Mrs. Lee seemed surprised.

“I’m a metal worker. I make this kind of thing for people, decorative stuff.” Hoseok reached up and brushed at his nose, a gesture he only did when he was nervous. “Do you like it?”

“I think it’ll look beautiful here. Thank you, Hoseok.” When she reached out to hug him, Jooheon visibly relaxed. Everything was going to be fine.

\--

“So it was better than you thought it was going to be?” Jackson asked, dropping the next ball of dough on the cutting board for Jooheon to knead.

“I thought my parents were going to be shitty about the whole biker thing, but they were surprisingly cool.” Jooheon laughed as he dug his fingers into the soft dough. “Hoseok is the most charming man alive. He managed to flirt my mom into asking him for a ride on the motorcycle.”

“Wow. No wonder you can never keep your pants on around him.”

Jooheon wanted to throw something at him, but he was in too good a mood. It helped that Minhyuk, still sulky, and Hyunwoo, still quiet, were up front minding the counter. Jooheon and Jackson had turned the radio on softly and were talking and laughing as they worked through the bread. There was coffee cake in the oven and it made the whole kitchen smell like cinnamon. With the patter of the rain outside, everything felt a little bit magical.

Hyunwoo marched into the kitchen, tugging on his jacket. “Kihyun’s here. I’m going to go get some ingredients.” Without anything else, he left the bakery.

Jackson and Jooheon looked at each other, the pieces falling into place finally.

“Oh God, he likes Kihyun.” Jooheon muttered.

“And he’s with Cotton Candy Barbie.” Jackson shuddered. “Poor thing. We’re gonna have to cheer him up.”

“Guys?” Minhyuk poked his head into the back. “Whoa, where’d Hyunwoo go?”

“He went to get some ingredients we were low on.” Jooheon supplied.

“Oh. Well, Kihyun has a friend here he wants us to meet.” Minhyuk disappeared back around the corner. Jackson and Jooheon gave each other a quick look-over to make sure they weren’t covered in flour, wiped down their hands, and went out to the front.

Kihyun, his hair still shocking highlighter pink, was leaning on the counter with another man. The stranger was about the same height and size as Kihyun, dressed in what seemed to be the biker uniform of dark jeans, dark shirt, and black leather jacket.

“Ah, there’s the other two. Where’s Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asked when they came up to the counter.

“Ingredients run.” Jooheon looked expectantly at the strange man who was looking at him with big, round eyes.

“This is my friend Yoongi, who also happens to be the VP of the club that Hoseok and I are in.” Kihyun said, introducing his friend. “Yoongi, this is Jackson and Jooheon.”

“Ah, the infamous Jooheon.” Yoongi laughed, shaking Jooheon’s hand. “Hoseok does not shut up about you.”

“It’s okay, Jooheon doesn’t shut up about him either.” Minhyuk supplied. Jooheon swatted him.

“It’s nice to meet you. Can we interest you in some of our fine baked goods?” Jooheon gestured at the glass case between them.

“Well, Ki has been telling me about these ridiculous chocolate cookies that you guys make and I decided since I was over at the bar visiting I might as well come try them.” Yoongi ruffled Kihyun’s hair affectionately. When it stood on end like that, it looked like candy floss.

“The Triple Threat, good choice.” Jackson snapped on a pair of food handling gloves. “Jooheon just taught me how to make these.”

“You’re the new guy, huh.” Yoongi made small talk while Jackson plated a few of the cookies for them to share. Jooheon really wished that Yoongi was the one that Changkyun said would give Kihyun a shakedown, if not for the sake of Kihyun’s bar then Hyunwoo’s sanity.

The two bikers settled down at a table near the window and Jooheon caught sight of the back of Yoongi’s jacket. The symbol on the back was one he was used to seeing, having Hoseok around all the time. It was two forearms making an X, the hands clenched into fists. There was an extra stylization around the bottom that Jooheon couldn’t see very well, but he assumed it had something to do with Yoongi being the VP.

“Why didn’t I meet him before Hyungwon?” Minhyuk muttered bitterly, looking away from the two of him.

“Min, what happened with you and Hyungwon?” Jooheon herded him into the kitchen, leaving Jackson in charge of the register.

Minhyuk sighed, ruffling his white hair. “Hyungwon is a “free spirit” and doesn’t want to be exclusive.”

“And you do?”

“I thought I did. But the way he acted about it, it was like he would rather gnaw off his own arm than be my boyfriend. So we’re over. I don’t think I can do it anymore.” Minhyuk smiled weakly. “Maybe Yoongi will date me.”

“There’s always that hope.” Jooheon needed a vacation, especially from these damn bikers. Except Hoseok. Hoseok could stay.

When Hoseok arrived that night bearing Chinese take-out from the place down the street, Jooheon was face down on the couch fast asleep. Hoseok closed the door behind him quietly and set the food on the table. He knelt by Jooheon’s face, taking in the angelic cheeks and heart-shaped lips, the soft curl of his dark hair over his forehead.

“Cupcake?” Hoseok shook him gently. “Come on baby, you have to wake up.”

“No.” Jooheon mumbled, digging his face in the pillows.

“If you go to sleep now you’ll wake up at like three in the morning and that won’t be fun.” Jooheon groaned again. “Jooheon. Come on. I brought food.” When even that didn’t work, Hoseok yanked the waistband of his sweatpants down over his ass and gave him a good hard slap. Jooheon jerked, a noise somewhere between pain and pleasure coming out of his mouth. “Well I think we just found another one of your kinks.”

Jooheon rolled over, pulling his pants up as he did, and glared at Hoseok. “I am so sick of bikers today.”

“What did we ever do to you?” Hoseok dropped onto the couch next to him, opening the bag of takeout.

“I don’t think we have long enough to go down that list.” Jooheon accepted his usual order from Hoseok, pulling his legs up under him. “Hyungwon broke up with Minhyuk because he didn’t want to be exclusive; Kihyun is dating the most annoying girl on the planet, and Hyunwoo likes him. And then there’s you, who feels the need to spank people awake.”

“I was just looking out for you. But you’re sure Hyunwoo likes Kihyun?”

“He’s been off ever since we met Misuk, and when Kihyun came by with Yoongi today, Hyunwoo bailed like the place was on fire.”

“Wait, you saw Yoongi?”

“Yeah, Kihyun brought him by. Why is that so weird?”

“Yoongi is just about the only one who can get through Kihyun’s thick skull. He’s probably around to get him to snap out of whatever la-la land he’s in.”

“Well I hope so. My bakery is going to burn down because of your MC.”

“I’m sorry cupcake. We’ll get this all fixed, I promise.” Hoseok leaned over and gave him a kiss that tasted like hot peppers and soy sauce.

After dinner, Hoseok managed to work some of the tension out of Jooheon’s shoulders by sitting him on the rug between his knees and digging his knuckles in while they watched a movie. Jooheon felt tingles running up his scalp when Hoseok rubbed his neck, and he swiftly grew soft and pliant. Hoseok practically had to drag him to bed.

“I promise we’ll take care of everything, cupcake. Yoongi, Changkyun, and I can handle it.” Hoseok murmured, lying on the pillow next to Jooheon, whose eyes were half-closed.

“Mhm. I’ll hold you to that.”

“Have I ever let you down?”

“No.”

“Exactly.” Hoseok kissed his forehead.

“Love you.” It came out half-garbled as Jooheon shifted, his cheek pressing harder into the pillow.

“I love you too, cupcake.”

\--

Jooheon walked into Kihyun’s bar later that week with fear in his heart and two very unwilling bakers trapped between him and Jackson. They’d practically frog-marched them over here for whatever big dramatic event Hoseok and the other two nimrods had cooked up. Hoseok and Changkyun had shown up at lunch time giggling like high schoolers and told Jooheon to make sure to get Minhyuk and Hyunwoo over to the bar after work.

So there they were, practically tying their co-workers down to make them stay at the table and ordering a round of beers from a very harried looking waitress.

“Is everything okay, Suki?” Jackson asked when she came back from the bar with their beers.

“Can I be frank?” She huffed, putting her hand on her hip.

“Of course.” Jooheon was very fond of Suki. She was a big fan of their cinnamon rolls and always greeted them happily whenever she saw them.

“That girlfriend of Kihyun’s is driving me up the wall! She just won’t stop _talking_.” Suki poured the beers just to keep standing at the table. “If Yoongi doesn’t knock some sense into that man I swear I’ll quit.”

“Don’t quit just yet, okay?” Jooheon seriously hoped this plan was going to work.

They’d been there for half an hour before strawberry daiquiris started getting delivered to their table for Minhyuk, who was sucking them down like a man who’d been trapped in the Sahara for months. By the time Hyungwon, arms held behind his back by Yoongi, arrived at the table, Minhyuk was good and drunk.

“Hi boys.” Yoongi said, smiling benevolently at the table of bakers. “Hyungwon here has something he’d like to say to Minhyuk.” Jackson had to elbow Minhyuk to get him to pay attention. Thankfully he was too drunk to get up and leave the table.

“Minhyuk, I would like to be your boyfriend.” Hyungwon said. Minhyuk just blinked a few times. “I want to be exclusive, Min.”

Minhyuk’s eyes got very round and very glassy, his lower lip starting to tremble. Jooheon braced himself. “Do you mean that?” Minhyuk asked thickly.

“I do.” Hyungwon’s thick lips twisted unhappily. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you.”

“I’m sorry I lost my shit.” And then Minhyuk burst into tears. Hyungwon took him somewhere to get him calmed down, while Yoongi watched them with a satisfied smile.

“One down, two to go.” Yoongi said cryptically, winking at Jooheon before disappearing into the crowd. Hoseok showed up not long after, stopping just long enough to give Jooheon an explicit tongue kiss before heading to the bar.

“What do you have up your sleeve?” Hyunwoo asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jooheon took a long sip of beer. If this didn’t work, everything was going to blow up in their faces.

“You didn’t bring us in here for nothing. What are you planning?”

“I said nothing, Hyunwoo. Come on, relax. Have a beer with your friends.”

Hyunwoo still looked suspicious, but he drank his beer and held a conversation, which was better than he’d been doing for a while.

When the explosion came, they were too far away to hear it, but they saw the aftershocks ripple out through the crowd, who had all craned their necks toward the bar. Then someone dashed out the front door, and there was thunderous applause. Jooheon’s table just stared in confusion at everyone clapping.

“Hey, what just happened?” Jackson asked, catching someone walking by wearing the same MC jacket as Hoseok and Hyungwon.

“Kihyun finally broke up with that ditzy broad. Thank God, we were all starting to lose our minds.” The woman tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. “The whole bar is thanking him now.”

Hyunwoo took off out of his chair before Jackson or Jooheon could say anything. Yoongi and Hoseok came back to the table, triumphant smiles on their face.

“Well, a toast to the removal of Misuk.” Yoongi said, sitting down. “Where’s Hyunwoo?”

“He just ran out of here like his hair was on fire.” Jooheon groaned. “He knew it was a set up.”

“Fucking great.” Yoongi frowned. “Well, I’ll still talk to Kihyun, see where he falls on the whole thing. I do have this to say though, I’ve never known Kihyun to like men.”

“Well at the very least he won’t be pining anymore.” Jooheon’s heart hurt for Hyunwoo. He was gentle and shy, and too introverted for his own good. And if he didn’t get an answer one way or another, he’d just pine forever.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon had to be separated on the dance floor for indecent behavior, even for biker standards. Jooheon was glum and drowned his sorrows in Jameson and gingers, which did nothing to help him. Hoseok had to rub his back as he vomited in the alley later.

Maybe it was cowardice that kept Jooheon from going to work the next day, but he really did feel like hell. He’d thrown up practically all night and he was in no condition to bake. And it felt really nice to sleep until a normal hour with Hoseok, even though he had to keep getting out of bed to hurl.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Hoseok asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m going to stay here and drink Gatorade until I feel better.” Jooheon shuffled forward, the blanket wrapped around him dragging on the floor. “Go to work.”

“I’m just worried about you, cupcake. You’ve been sick all night.” Hoseok petted his hair back. “Text me, okay? I want to know if you get sicker.”

“Okay, okay. I love you, get out.” He practically had to shove him out of the apartment. Then he shuffled back to bed and fell asleep for several hours. He woke up just in time to hear the front door opening. _If that’s fucking Hoseok I’m throwing him down the stairs_ , he thought crankily. He was just hungover, he didn’t want his boyfriend missing work because of him.

But it wasn’t Hoseok. It was Hyunwoo, looking calm and composed. “How are you feeling?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Like death.” Jooheon wrapped the blanket tighter around him. “How’s the bakery?”

“Fine. Minhyuk’s on cloud nine, Jackson’s holding it down.” Hyunwoo looked down at his knees. “Kihyun came to talk to me today.”

“He did?” Fuck, did Yoongi send him over during the workday?

“Yeah, apparently some of my friends let him know that I liked him. So he came to talk to me.”

“And?” The way he was acting didn’t make it seem like he was happy about the result.

“Ki isn’t into guys, which I already knew. He told me I was wonderful and warm and a great friend, but that he wasn’t interested in me like that.” Hyunwoo shrugged. “He was nice about it. And he doesn’t seem freaked, which is good.”

“I’m sorry man.”

“No, it’s better this way. At least now I know, and I’ll get to keep him as a friend when I eventually recover from this.” He got to his feet. “Well, I better get back to work. There’s soup in the kitchen if you get hungry.”

“Thanks Hyunwoo.”

“No problem.” He smiled and left the apartment.

Jooheon felt like the scum of the earth. He never should have stuck his nose in that particular relationship, even if Hyunwoo did seem okay about it.

He got up an hour later and heated up the soup. While he was standing at his counter, wrapped in the blanket, there was a knock on the door.

“What is this, fucking Grand Central Station?” Jooheon muttered, shuffling to the door. This time it was Kihyun.

“Hey, I heard you were sick.” Kihyun took in his pale face, his blanket cape. “Man you look like hell.”

“Thanks. Not to be rude, but what do you want?”

“To thank you for your part in getting me to break up with Misuk.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “That was a dumb move on my part.”

“Yeah. Kind of. Are you going to dye your hair back?”

“Oh yeah. Yoongi’s got the dye for me already. I was getting so much shit at chapter the last time.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Anyway, thanks for getting me to get my head out of my ass.”

“My pleasure.” Jooheon was left alone to eat his soup in peace and spent several hours quietly resting on the couch.

Then Minhyuk and Jackson came up to check on him, and overstayed their welcome. By the time Hoseok came in that night, Jooheon was ready to scream.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asked, noting the death glare Jooheon was giving him.

“Every fucking person I know has been up here today and I just want to be left in peace.” Jooheon grumbled.

“Do you want me to go?”

“No.” He sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be mean to you. You took care of me.”

“I get why you’re grumpy, it’s okay.” Hoseok cuddled him quietly instead of jabbering on like everyone else had. He even made more soup for Jooheon and brought it to him in a mug so he could eat it more comfortably on the couch. Between that and the Gatorade and the kisses, Jooheon was in a much better mood by bed time.

“Hey, Hoseok?” Jooheon asked, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

“Yeah cupcake?” Hoseok turned around as he pulled his sweater over his head, leaving him in his tank top.

“I love you. A lot.”

“Love you too.” Hoseok grinned wickedly. “My little raspberry tart.”

Jooheon threw a pillow at him. Hoseok just laughed and climbed into bed with him. Tomorrow, Jooheon would go back to his bakery and everything would be fine again. At least, until the bikers threw them into disarray again.


End file.
